


Worth The Silence

by MRT46



Category: Crash & Bernstein
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRT46/pseuds/MRT46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wyatt and his best friend Annabelle are outrunning someone... An intimate encounter takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Silence

Worth the Silence (Wyatt & Annabelle)

Annabelle's POV

Wyatt grabbed my hand and then ran with me down the block. It sounded like someone was chasing us down and we had to get away quickly. Damn Crash, and his stupid egg launcher.

"Owwww Wyatt, please stop running! You're gonna make me trip and fall and break my flippin neck" I told him, feeling slightly out of breath at the moment as we kept on running.

Wyatt sighed as he pulled me into an alleyway only a few blocks from the house and then looked at me as he pinned me there with his hand over my mouth.

When he heard footsteps running past, he waited till the footsteps were out of earshot before he released my mouth and sighed in relief. 

"Geez that was so close... I'm gonna kill Crash for this, Annabelle. I swear!" Wyatt said to me, looking slightly angry as he balled his fist.

I put my hands on his chest and put my arms around his waist. "Don't you worry sweetie, at least no one got hurt and we won't, so have no fear." I told him with a smile as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Wyatt looked at me, I can feel his eyes on me so I put my head up to look at him suddenly, and we were eye to eye, only a few inches apart from each other. He hugged me a bit more when he noticed I look scared.

"Hey! Hey! Are you alright, Anna? Awwww my god you got scared." He said, looking me in the eyes to see that I was shaking a bit.

I had tears rolling down my cheeks at this point and sighed "Of course I was fucking scared, we could've died babe." I said, busting out crying in his arms.

Wyatt suddenly pulled me up to look at him again, he then held both sides of my face and smoothed out my hair as he soothed my hair "Its gonna be okay." He said, and he just kept saying it a few more times before the unthinkable happened.

Because of my inability to calm down, Wyatt did the one thing I never expected. He started leaning towards me and his lips suddenly came into contact with mine in a soft kiss.

My body tensed up a bit before I got the nerve to wrap my arms higher around his neck this time as we deepened our kiss. It was the first kiss for both of us, and it was beautiful.

When we finally broke apart, I was slightly gasping for air as I looked at him and then finally found my voice.

"Geez, are you sure that was your first kiss, Wyatt?" I asked him with a small laugh.

Wyatt nodded slowly and then smirked at me sneakily "Yeah it was. Why, did you like it?" He asked me.

I nodded as well and then kissed him again with a little more pressure this time. When I broke away from him, I smiled "I liked it a lot, Wyatt." I told him.

Wyatt smiled again at me "Well I assure you it won't be the last...not from me at least." He said, taking my hand. "Come on, let's get home." He added as I walked away with him back to his house.


End file.
